New School, New Life
by Falconclaws
Summary: My first Harry Potter fanfic! R'n'R please! A girl is transferred from her old magic school in America to Hogwarts. How will she deal with the changes? Starting at OotP
1. Transferred

Nyusia packed up the rest of her boxes and sighed. She was sure gonna miss this place...Hell, this was her home! And yet, her stupid parents were forcibly dragging her along to stupid goddamned England. California was much better. England was so gloomy and dark, while California is bright and cheerful! Despite the happy and cheerful atmosphere, Nyusia had been depressed. She had been for an extraordinarily long time, and she was positive England's gloomy atmosphere was sure to make things worse. "Start a new life" they said. "Get a fresh start" they said. Those words were hardly worth anything coming from drunk, abusive parents. She sighed again as she heard her mother shout, "Nyusia! Get your fat ass down here and load up the moving truck!" Nyusia stood up and stretches before calmly walking downstairs. Her mother gave her a harsh slap. She went on to the task her mother had given her, unfazed. The young girl was too far gone to feel anything anymore. At the age of thirteen she had lost any and all feeling and emotion. Nyusia loaded up her parents things and put the few boxes filled with her things in the truck. Once she was done the movers slammed the truck door shut, giving Nyusia a look of pity before flying off(magicaly. i decided that its legal in america.)She scowled. She didn't need anyone's pity. Nyusia glanced at her parents before they apparated. She walked over to her miniature statue of a dragon and put her hand on, it grew in size and came to life. She hopped on it's back and took off into the air. It took several hours but she finally arrived at her new house. It appeared her parents and the movers had already set up the place. She landed the dragon and slid off. It shrank immediately back to its tiny size. Her father came over and punched her, giving her a bloody lip, "your late." He snarled. he roughly grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her towards the house. He shoved her into the smallest room. "This is your room, now stay in it you useless piece of shit! I don't want to see your pathetic face around this house!" He shouted loudly at her. She nodded, "yes father." She walked in and sat on the bed. She heard the lock on the door click shut. Then all of a sudden, she heard a knock at the front door. Nyusia put her ear up to it to listen. "...homeschooled...required...Hogwarts..." was all she was able to make out of the muffled voices. Her eyes widened. Nononononononono! She could not go to school with...with...PEOPLE! That would be very bad!She felt the bandage covering her right eye. If she went to school, noone would be safe. All of them would suffer from her curse. You could tell she was cursed by the black stripes that virtacially crossed her eyes. One of her eyes had gone completely blind from the curse. She was startled by her door slamming open, almost crashing her face in. She jumped back, seeing her father, and a very old looking man standing in the doorway. Her father grabbed her by her hair and shoved his face close to hers. "You little shit! How dare you easedrop! I'll deal with you later." He growled at her before throwing her down and kicking her in the face, making her lip bleed even more. She ran her tounge over her lip and smirked at the taste of her own blood. She looked over to the old man as he cleared his throught. "Miss Nyusia, as of this year, you will be required to go to Hogwarts, instead of being homeschooled. You need to get your things at Daigon Alley, then on September first, board the Hogwarts express on platfirm nine and three quarters." Said the man with the long beard. She glared at him, seeing the twinkle in his eyes behind his half moon spectacles. He smiled warmly at her then left, his long cloak trailing behind him. Her father walked the man out. Once she heard the front door shut she heard her fathers footsteps coming towards her room. Her father entered the room and threw several papers at her. He took off his belt and smirked as she glared at him. He whipped her with the belt until he was satisfied, and she covered in bruises. Then he left. She picked up one of the papers on the floor. "Nine and three quarters, eh? This should be interesting."

* * *

**This is my first Harry potter fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think! She will meet the whole Hogwarts gang next chapter.**


	2. Arrival

Recently ALLLLL of my junk that I wrote disappeared! Even on my blog!  
It Sucks ssoooo much! So I had to rewrite the whole thing! So here it is!

Nyusia walked straight through the barrier. Her eye twitched at the sight of the train. She hated trains...they made her feel claustrophobic. She loaded her junk up onto the train. Nyusia was walking back to the train when she bumped into someone who seemed to be staring off into space. The moment her skin touched his, her blind eye started burning. She doubled over in pain, clutching her eye in pain. The boy put a hand on her back, causing her more pain. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine just don't touch me!" He quickly removed his hand. She shut her eye and slowly the pain ebbed away. She looked up at the boy, irked, when he said, "Don't I know you?" She looked properly at him. Black scraggly hair, green eyes, a lightning scar on his forehead, round glasses... "Yeah, you're my neighbor." He seemed to recognize her, "Oh, well my names Harry." He looked around for his friends, but, it appeared they had left him for something. He turned back to her, "Well, it seems my friends have left me, care to share an compartment?"

"No. You seem like you've got a lot on your mind, I'll just let you think for yourself." She walked calmly away, leaving the stunned boy behind. He walked away with a small ginger girl. Nyusia boarded the train and looked for an empty apartment. There was only one left that wasn't full. It held the boy from earlier, the ginger girl, a boy with a funny looking cactus, and a girl reading a magazine upside down. She opened the door and sat down. They all looked at her funny, then returned to their conversation. The boy with the cactus poked it. Foul green stuff spurted everywhere. She quickly cleaned the room up, noticing a girl had just entered and left. Her neighbor took the magazine and read it. Then they started discussing it. Why did they have to be so noisy?! She thought. Then the door slid open again. There was a boy there. He was extremely blond, and was wearing a smirk she wanted to smack right off his face. He seemed to be bragging about being a prefect. His eyes trailed to her. "Well well well, who do we have here?" His eyes traveled to the bandage over her left eye. He turned to the boy with the scar, "New recruit for the freak show?" Nyusia stood up, glaring at him with her one eye. He seemed to lose some confidence, and backed down a little."What's your problem?" he asked rudely."My problem is you callin' me a freak blondie!" He snarled at her rude comment.

"American huh? You better watch your attitude."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'm a prefect. I'll give you a detention."

"That is the _weakest_ threat I ever heard."

The pale boy blushed slightly. His two goons cracked their knuckles threateningly. Blondie looked her up and down, then finally said, "Who are you anyways? Never seen you 'round here before."

"Yeah, well I'm new here, so?"

"Sooo, What's your name? My names Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Nyusia." She shoved her way past him and walked down the train to the sweet trolly and bought three packets of chocolate frogs. She walked back to the compartment and tossed Draco one. "Maybe I'll see you around." she said. He looked at her, stunned, then walked off. She smirked. Like she didn't see that blush. She sat back down on her seat, and looked around. Everyone was looking at her. "What?" she asked. "How could you talk to that jerk?!" Harry exclaimed. She shrugged, "Just bein' nice, got a problem with that?" He shook his head, "No, but be careful around him. He's a real asshole. Didn't you hear what he was saying to us?"

"No, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well he was being a jerk."

"Ok, whatever." Harry glared at her before returning to their conversation. he turned back to her and said, "By the way, what house are you in anyway?"

"Gryffindor."

"really?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's what house I'm in!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool." He went back to his conversation with everyone. Finally the train came to the end and Nyusia was the first one off. She grabbed her luggage and walked to the first carriage. It filled up and, thankfully, she went unnoticed. Nyusia followed the crowd to the Grand Hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited. Finally the teachers table filled up, except for the teacher who was sorting the first years. They were all sorted, no one really looked interesting. Finally food appeared on the tables. She was about to grab a delicious looking chicken wing when she heard a voice. She paused to listen to what it said when her chicken wing was snatched away from her. She snarled and looked at who had spoken. It was a pair of identical looking ginger twins. "You're not from around here are you?" She was about to answer when she was interrupted again. "We know everyone 'round here, but not you." "So, who are you?" She sighed, "Nyusia." Then went back to piling food onto her plate. She had never seen this much food. As a matter of fact, her parents hardly fed her, so she was gonna hop up on the food train and not get off until the next stop. She had just taken a bite of mashed potatoes when she felt an arm slide around her shoulders. "So why do you have a bandage over your eye?" She felt the arm around her shoulders tug at the bandage concealing her blind eye. She quickly shoved the hand away."Don't!" She said alarmed. The twin who had his arms around her put his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't actually going to! You need to relax. How 'bout you hang with us for a bit? We could show you around 'n stuff." Said one twin. "My named Fred." He said. "An' I'm George!" They started talking faster than she could understand, and ontop of that, they were synched perfectly. She didn't understand a word of it, so her mind drifted back to her own thoughts. Why had her eye hurt when Harry touched her? Why was she supposed to not like Draco? Urg...to many questions...She thought as her head began to hurt. She looked up and everything was silent. It appeared an old man had stood. She had seen him before, when he came to her house. Everyone was paying attention to him, so she did too. All of what he said he had told her earlier. She zoned out again, until she heard a little, "_Hem Hem_" Everyone looked shocked, apparently this did not happen often. The lady who rudely interrupted walked up and began to speak. It was all ignored by her and she felt an immense pain in her blind eye. All she could remember was, "Nyusia?" Before she blacked out.


	3. Classes

_It was dark, but only for a few moments. She could see something. It looked like a large room. There were lots of kids in it, including Harry, Fred, and George. They were pointing their wands at a wall. Then, the wall blew up_, sending rubble everywhere_. The weird lady who interrupted stood there, along with Draco and a few other people_, pointing their wands at them. _Then she was whisked away to another vision. She saw a giant picking up a girl, but she was whisked away again. There was a battle going on. There was an archway_ in the room_. It creeped her out. There was black smoke reigning down from it. She quickly closed her eyes. "Stop it. Stop it now." She opened her eyes once again. But everything was the same. There was a scraggly man dueling with Harry against a pale man who looked like Draco, except with long hair and older. Suddenly the scraggly man was shot down by a flash of green light. Tears filled her eyes. "No..." ,she said. Suddenly everything flashed white._

"Nyusia!" she heard. Her eyes snapped open. "Wha-?" she said startled. Fred and George both looked at her concerned. "I-I'm fine.", Nyusia stuttered. It looked like the lady in pink was. almost done speaking so she started listening in. "Let us then, move forward into a more effective era intent on preserving what must be preserved, perfecting what must be perfected, and pruning practices that ought to be prohibited." She then sat down. She glared at the toadlike lady. Then the old man started talking again. Finally he dismissed everyone. She started walking to the common room, as fast as she could. When she got there she saw Harry again. "Yo! Harry!" she jogged over to him and clapped him on the back, ignoring the shock of pain in her blind eye. "Wazzup bro?", she asked, "Why haven't you gone in yet?"

"I don't know the password..." he grumbled.

"We need a password to get in?! Are you fuckin' kidding me!"

"Calm down will you?"

Nyusia turned to the lady in the portrait. "Hey fat lady! Let us in!" The painted lady looked at her indignantly, "No password no entry!" she snapped, "And do not talk to me that way!"

"I'll talk to you any way I want bitch!"

"Nyusia!"

"Well excuse me, Harry, for trying to get us in so we don't stand out here all night!" she shouted. He looked hurt. "Oh my god...Harry, I'm so so sorry!" she said, realizing what happened. Suddenly a chubby boy came running down the corridor. "Neville!", Harry shouted. "Harry! I know the password! An' I can actually remember this one! Minbulus Mimbletonia!" he shouted. The lady in the picture said, "Correct.", and opened up the passage. Nyusia stuck her tongue out at the picture before going in with the two. "So Harry," she started, "What's up with you?" He looked a little shocked at the question, "N-Not much...um...Aren't you sided with the Ministry?"

"Oh. Oh Hellz to the no!"

Harry looked relieved and his mood brightened up. "Really?"

"Duh!"

He smiled and she smiled back. He sat down on one of the armchairs, and she sat next to him. He blushed and looked at her. she stared into the fire and smiled, not noticing. Harry fingered a lock of her hair, fascinated by it. "How did you get it this color?" She looked up startled. "Uh, i-it,s a long story." He stared into her eyes, as if thinking. Thankfully before things became awkward, people filed into the common room. Nyusia turned to Harry, "You know, you're the first friend I've ever had..." He turned to her startled, "Really?! But surely someone like you would have had _some_ friends!" She shook her head. "Well then, I'll introduce you to mine." Harry introduced her to Ron, around whom, she had to refrain from making ginger jokes, then Hermione. Finally when it was very late, Hermione showed her up to the dorms. Nyusia changed her clothes with a snap of her fingers then unwound the bandage around her left eye, placing it on the bedside table. "Nyusia, what's wrong with your eye?" She stiffened immediately, putting up a guard. She turned around, glaring. "It's blind. Why do you care?" She glared at her with her other eye. Both eyes were purple, except the left one looked sort of glazed over and milky. "Just curious." replied Hermione, before she went to bed. Nyusia herself curled up in her bed. It was so warm...Before she knew it, her eyes were closing and she drifted into the land of dreams.

The next morning at breakfast Draco approached her. "Hey." He said, trying to look cool. "What?" she said rudely. He blushed slightly, after his failed attempt. "Just thought you should know your first period is Potions." She looked at him kindly, "Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Thanks." she smiled. Draco left the table. Harry sat across from her, looking tired almost as soon as Draco left. He looked tired. Hermione sat next to him, along with Ron. Ron began stuffing his mouth with food, then he remembered something. He handed her a sheet of paper with her schedule on it and said, "'ere fou 'o" She looked at him strangely and said, "Thanks..." Then once she finished eating she made her way down to the Potions class. She opened the door, just as the first bell rang. She took her seat and waited until everyone else was there and the lesson began. Immediately the teacher loomed over her. "Since you are so _obviously_ new, care to introduce yourself?" He said with a sneer. "um...no?" She replied meekly shrinking away. "Very well." He turned away and flicked his wand, writing instructions on the board. The draught of peace, it was called. She immediately set to work. She was just about to bottle her perfect potion when the teacher approached her. "Blacksoul? I believe it is?" "Yeah, it's Blacksoul, and I suppose yours is Mr. Greasy-hair." He looked rather frustrated...If he wasn't under orders... "Professor Snape to you.", Snape growled. He then wandered off to Harry, giving him an extremely hard time. She just floated her flask up to the desk and began to walk out of the room. She could already tell this would be a fun guy to mess with. Just then the bell rang. Everyone was still sitting, but she had opened the door.

"Blacksoul. Sit down. The bell does not dismiss you. I do." Snape said.

Nyusia turned around facing him and taped her wrist where a watch and said, "Time is ticking asshole." Then she turned around and left.


	4. The Toad

**I just personaly want to thank everyone who has reveiwed/faved/followed my story. It really does mean a lot to me...people actualy like my story TT^TT So thank you to**

**Monicha**

**Lunas duck in a tardis**

**codelyokomonadvanced**

**and Ophelia Knox!**

**Congrats! you all get virtual kirbys! \(•^•)/**

**Oh! P.S. On with the story!(sorry for the P.S shit) Sorry for the wait., I've been reaaalllyyy busy lately.**

-–-

{Nyusia's P.O.V.}

I walked to my next class, defence against the dark arts. With...you guessed it! Umbridge. I am seriously starting to think that that bitch maaaayyy have just a tiiiiiinnnnyyyy bit of toad DNA in her genes somewhere. Anyways. I reached the classroom and entered. Several people who were already there looked at me strangely. I stuck my tongue out at them. I sat down in a front seat, waiting for class to begin. Eventually Harry came and sat next to me. I nodded my head in his direction and he smiled warmly at me. Harry was an unusual boy, I'll give him that. Umbridge came through the back doors and began blathering on about OWLs, like all the other teachers. She told us to open our text books to some page and another, and begin _copying down the text_. Oh hell no. "What?! That's it? Is that seriously _all_ we're doing?! What is this?! preschool? A baby could do this!" I shouted, enraged, and frankly insulted that a teacher would assign such a simple task for us. "Children will raise their hands before speaking in my class Miss Blacksoul!" she said calmly. I could already see she was going to pick on me.

"As you do clearly see, I am not a _child_. I am not sure if a teacher who cannot distinguish between child and teenager should be teaching. Frankly I am insulted. I've already read the book, and I can safely say, this idiotic book will not teach us anything! What good is theory anyway?!"

"The book has been approved by the ministry! Theory will be sufficient enough to pass your owl exams!"

"Oh really? What about the part where we have to PERFORM the spells, not recite theories! What good will theory be on your first try if you don't even know the goddamned spell! Seriously?! What if some of us want to do WELL not just PASS?! Huh? Did your precious ministry ever think of that?!" I snapped at her.

Umbridge stood there, here face almost purple, "Detention, Miss Blacksoul. My office. Seven o'clock." I scoffed and grabbed my things, getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?!" she asked harshly.

"To the library to actually LEARN something!" And with that I stormed out.

* * *

I flopped into a chair in the library and began working on all the homework piled up on us. As I scribbled away at the paper, or as everyone here called it, 'parchment', I heard footsteps walking up the isle. I turned my head to see who it was, and turned to face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. "Mind if I sit?" he asked, sitting next to me anyways. I rolled my eyes and got back to work. He scootched closer, and I edged to the end of my chair.

"What are you working on?"

"Something."

"Come on, tell me!"

"No."

"I order you to tell me!"

I picked up my books and stood up. "You order me?! I don't think so blondie! What is wrong with you british?! You all think you're better than the rest of us just because you have 'pure blood' and fancy fuckin' accents!" I shouted at him, being glared at harshly by Madam Pince. Malfoy sat there looking stunned for a moment, before standing up. He was a few inches taller than me, but that didn't matter. "You should be a little more polite to your classmates Blacksoul." He chastised me, but to no avail. I glared defiantly up at him. "look, I came here to study so if you're going to keep me from doing that, then I'll leave." I tried to walk past him, but he stopped me, "Not until you apologize," he snarled. I shoved past him, "Not on your life." I snapped. I walked calmly back to the Gryffendor common room and sat down on one of the comfy sofas. Once I started reading my book, trying to complete my self assigned homework assignment, Harry came and sat next to me. "You look stressed." He stated. "Malfoy, " was all I needed to say before Harry started firing questions about our encounter. "Shh." I said, slapping my hand over his mouth to quiet him. "I'm trying to read." He took my hand off his mouth and laughed, "I can see that. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Be careful around Malfoy, he's not exactly safe to be around..."

"Whatever."

"Please?"

"Ok, ok! I'll watch my back! Happy?"

"Yeah." He smiled at me. I slouched my shoulders in defeat and continued to read. Harry got up and sat in a chair behind me, moving it so it faced my back. He began to massage my shoulders and neck. "What are you-" I was cut off by a "Shh" and he continued. Eventually I relaxed and felt the stress knots leave my shoulders. I don't know when, but eventually I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

I sighed and leaned back, apparently she had fallen asleep. I walked over to look at her. She looked so relaxed. Like a little kid. I arranged her into a comfortable position and sat next to her. While giving her that much needed massage, I had come across some sensitive spots. They were not just spots, they were wounds. I sat there, wondering where they could have come from, when Ron and Hermione came through the portrait hole. "Hello Harry! We've been looking for you, you know," Hermione said. "Hey, isn't that the girl from the train?" Ron asked. "Yes, her names Nyusia Blacksoul. You remember her in potions class?" "Oh yeah," he said remembering, "anyone who stands up to Snape is good in my book! Why is she sleeping?" "Oh, she was pretty stressed after a run in with Malfoy, so I gave her a massage to help her relax but she fell asleep." I explained. "She looks so peaceful," cooed Hermione.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

Damn it! I tried being nice but it only blew up in my face! How am I supposed to bring this girl to the dark lord if she hates me!?


	5. Punishment

PLEEEAAASSSEEEE REVEIW!

NN

I awoke with a jolt, nightmares. The knots in my, shoulders were back. "Hey hey, relax." Hermione said, popping up behind me. I jumped and stood up, stretching. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only for a few minuets."

"Oh, good. It's time for my detention."

"Aw, too bad. You were so cute when you were sleeping!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Whatever."

I fixed my robes and, slacks before heading off to detention. Yes, slacks. Inrefuse to wear the girls uniform. Never ever, EVER would you catch Nyusia Blacksoul in a skirt. Ever. Thinking of 'The Toad Faced Bitch', I wondered what I would have to do for my punishment. The worst I could come up with is helping Filch or something. Walking up the steps to Umbridge's office I was unaware of the strong smell of sex emanating through the door. I opened the door and a Silencing Charm was broken . Throaty moans filled the air and I saw two sweaty entangled bodies bent over Umbridge's desk. The Minister of Magic was fucking Umbridge! Well, seeing how the ministry was invading Hogwarts through Umbridge, it wasn't surprising. I felt vomit rising in my throught. All this happened in just a few seconds, but that was all it took for me to be noticed. She was dragged in and the door was locked from the inside. Thankfully, both adults were dressed now. Umbridge was apologizing again and again to the minister.

"It's all good and well my dear, as long as this little monster gets punished." He said, as if I wasn't even there.

"Of course Fudge of course! The child was on her way to detention as it is!" she exclaimed. I gulped, knowing this would not end well for me. Toad lady, looked at me, circling me like some sort of strange hawk, then she came to a descision.

"Minister, she will be punished for both her horrid actions. You may do what you like with her for interrupting our time together," I shivered in disgust at this, "And I will punish her for speaking out in my class."

"That sounds lovely!" they turned to me and Umbridge shoved me into a chair, whippped out her wand and muttered "Incarcerous." and ropes shot out of her wand, binding me to the chair. "You first Minister, you must be in a hurry, since you have those meetings to attend to." she smiled sweetly and stepped back. The Minister advanced twoards me and unzipped his fly, pulling out his still hard cock. I shivered in disgust. He grabbed my hair, yanking my head upwards, and shoved his dick in my mouth. Gagging on the horrid thing, he pulled out, giving me time to gasp for air before he slammed back in. He repeated this again and again, before lodging himself deep in my throught. He kept himself there and I started gagging, my spassaming throught muscles giving his hardened penis a massage. Without warning he came, his cum shooting powerfully into my mouth and throught. I coughed up his bitter tasting cum and spat it out of my mouth. I could feel it's stickyness on the sides of my face and I shivered, once again in disgust. Umbridge approached me now, an evil gleam in her eyes, summoning a knife to her hand she pulled up my shirt and engraved the words whore, freak, nuisance into my stomache. I flinched, but refused to let the pain reach my face. I had known worse pain, and besides, I would not show weakness. Then they unlocked the door and shoved me out after unting me. I scrambled to my feet and ran out as fast as I could, then slammed into someone, knocking me to the floor. I looked up in horror, to see none other than Draco Malfoy.


	6. Hurt

Draco's P.O.V.

I stared down at Nyusia. She looked like a house elf about to be given clothes. There was white...stuff trailing from the corners of her mouth. I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I didn't want to beleive it was. I bent down and wiped some off, tasting it. Then I immediately spit it out. It was semen. She looked at me, horrified, as if I would... No. No...How could that have happened to her?! I reached out and tried to hug her, but she scrambled away, as if I would hurt her. "Hey, it's ok, I promise I woun't hurt you." I said quietly. I knew that was a lie, even if it wasn't specificaly me doing the hurting. "That's a lie." she stated simply. I sighed, trying to conceal my surprise, and looked at her desperately, careingly. I knew if I was to win this girls trust, I would have to show some emotion. I held out my hand to her. "Come on lets get you fixed up." She reached out for my hand, but heasitated. I sighed then grabbed it, helping her up. She stumbled weakly, doubling over, her face twisted in pain. Frowning, I lifted the bottom of her shirt slightly. My eyes widened in surprise and worry, but not scared. I had seen much worse. Her stomache was covered in blood. She quickly pushed her shirt down. "I-Its just a scratch." I shook my head, "You need help, I'll take you to the hospital wing." "N-No, just take me to the Gryffendor Tower." I heasitated, then nodded, painfuly agreeing with her. I needed her trust. "Fine." I started to walk there. By the time we reached there, it was almost midnight, and Nyusia was leaving a trail of blood. I was about to knock on the portrait, when Potter ran up and wrenched her away from me. "What the hell Malfoy?! What did you do to her?!" he shouted. "No, Harry..." She muttered. He looked at her, surprised, "But Nyusia, he's the one who-"

"No, he's not...the one who...did this."

"But I just saw him carrying you here!"

"Because he was helping me idiot!" She snapped at him. I watched their conversation with amusement, before Potter helped her inside. I ran back to the common room and into my dorm. This was good, if I earned her trust, I could complete my task. But then I thought about the wounds on her stomach. There were the fresh ones. The bleeding ones, but then...there were others. Wounds still healing, old scars...maybe this wasn't such a good idea...No. No. I had to do this.

* * *

Nyusias P.O.V.

Harry passed me over to Hermione, who brought me upstairs. She set me on the bed. I collapsed, my vision blurring. I could feel something coming. What it was, I didn't know exactly, but...it was bad, really bad. She looked at me concerned. "I just...need sleep..." I blacked out. and the visions hit. This one was different than the others. Usually it was the one at the veil of death, with the man dieing. This one was different. Umbridge was sitting in the great hall, over a gajillion kids. They were writing with quills. Black quills. I knew what those were. I was forced to use it when I was smaller, and people finding about about the abuse was more probable. They were torture quills...This vision was not a good sign.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

I ran to the hospital wing. After I talked with Harry. I knew after this I would have to tell Proffeser Magonagle about Harry's detention, but right now, Nyusia needed help, and fast. I burst into the hall, gasping for breath. "Madam Pomfrey!" I called out looking for her. "Calm down young lady, what is it?" Madam Pomfrey said, walking calmly twords me. "The new girl needs help!"

"Really? Where is she?"

"She's in her bed, in the tower."

"Well lets go then!" We quickly walked to the tower and up to my dorm where Nyusia was staying. She walked over to her and took her shirt off. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to cover her gaping mouth. I peeked over at her and was almost sick at what I saw.


End file.
